


The Return of Nicole Flynn

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Children, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Happy, Love, Mom - Freeform, Parents, Sleep talking, kiss, romantic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: The return of Nicole Flynn, and she has something interesting to say. Little did she know, that she had another surprise waiting for her :)





	The Return of Nicole Flynn

Nicole Flynn came again to visit her dad. And this time she wanted to tell Sharon about her dad and, how he sleep talks about her. And she thought it would be a good idea if she hears these things about him now. Because soon they would get married. So this would be the right time to tell her. And she decided to phone Sharon to tell her that she was coming today and that, she has something interesting to say. But she told her not to tell her dad because she wanted to surprise him like last time. 

When she arrived at the Major Crimes squad room. She came by her dad and he didn't realise that because he was too busy talking on the phone. Then she slowly picked her hands up and covered his eyes. Then she said, "guess who it is." And Andy shouted out, "SHARON, YES MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!" And then Nicole said,"No, I'm not your wife, I meant your girlfriend, I'm your daughter Nicole." And Andy turned around and apologised to her and, then kissed and hugged his daughter.

While everyone else looked shocked, and some of them started to laugh a bit. But tried to hide it. 

Nicole Flynn saw Sharon looking at her, and smiling happily. Nicole ran towards her and have her a kiss and a hug. And she saw a man standing next to her, and she knew it wasn't Rusty, because her dad sent pictures of Rusty to her. And then she slowly remembered who he was. They both saw each other at her husband's birthday party. He was one of her husband college friends. And she smiled and hugged him and said, "Richard Raydor, It's such a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?."And he replied,"Nicole, it's so nice to see you again, I am staying at my mom's for a couple of days."

And that's when everyone looked surprised a lot. Sharon and Andy were thinking how they know each other. And then Nicole said, "we met each other at my husband's birthday party. He was one of my husband's college friends." And then Andy said, "How come you never came to Nicole's wedding?" And then Richard replied, "I did come, and I've seen you dancing with a lady, but I haven't seen her face. But she had brunette hair and that I know for sure. The hair looked a lot like ... OH MY GOD! MOM'S HAIR! Mom you went to the wedding?" 

Then Andy jumped in before Sharon could speak. He said, "she came as a friend to my daughter's wedding. I didn't want to come alone, and face my ex wife and her husband." And then Richard replied, "oh, so you brought my mom to the wedding as your date, it's because you love her don't you?" And Andy replied, "yeah, ... I meant I ... like her as my captain." And then Richard said, "oh come on, I know you love her I can tell, I've seen it when I came in here. Just come and kiss her. I know you want to, and besides both of you guys are divorced."

Sharon shouted, "RICHARD RAYDOR!" Richard replied,"Mom I know you think about him, I heard it when you were sleeping. Like the other day, when I came into your room. But I did check outside if you had any visitors staying over. But you didn't and then I realised that you were sleep talking in your sleep, saying stuff and all I can remember, is that you said Andy Flynn, see you do love him mom, you can't keep running away from the truth."

That's when Nicole excitedly said, "you read my mind, that's what I was going to say about my dad. He also sleep talks and like you I went and did the exact same thing. And then when I went in his room, I realised that he was alone and he was sleep talking about a woman named Sharon. And then I realised she was none other than Sharon Raydor his lover. He was saying dirty stuff about her. I didn't want to hear it, so I covered my ears and went out of his room."

Sharon and Andy were just staring at each other, and wondering how they got so much things in common. And one example, is that they both sleep talk about each other. Now that is so romantic and cute. And that's when Andy came by Sharon, and in front of everyone kissed her on the lips. They both were kissing each other in a slow romantic way. And they turned it into a french kiss, which they obviously did in their dreams. 

Nicole Flynn and Richard Raydor were looking at their parents and they were really happy for both of them.


End file.
